Sailor moon Z
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: The sailor moon version of super mario bros Z.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimers': I do not own sailor moon or the scouts or Mecha sonic**

It was just a regular day in downtown Jubban, People were shopping and going to work as usual. But then a massive explosion happened near one of the jewelry stores. A robotic looking hedgehog came out of it holding a glowing white emerald in his hand.

???: Finally I found one. Now I just need to find the other 6 chaos emeralds.

He then turned into a spinball and flew off into the distance from the city

Meanwhile, Serena and her friends were at Lita's studying for some tough test coming up. Serena and Mina were trying to solve a geometry problem, Lita wan working with Amy on an Algebra equation, and Rei had her head on the desk from the stress.

Serena: Can we take a break please??!

Ami: No we can't. We have to be ready for those tests. Don't you want to pass??

Serena: Yes but it's so hard.

Rei: Stop whining meatball head

Then Rei and Serena got into their famous tongue battles. There was a knock on the frame and Mina went to open it. Trista and Hotaru were there to talk to them.

Rei: Trista. Hotaru. Why are you both here??

Trista: I have sensed a new enemy in our world.

Hotaru: He is strong. Very strong. His power level is higher than I imagined.

Lita: Are you guys serious? He can't be that strong. Can he trista?

Trista: Well…..he's not from our world. He's from another world but I don't know what world.

The scouts all looked at eachother worried and wondering what kind of enemy they are about to come face to face with now.

Hotaru: He's even more powerful than any of the enemies we have fought before.

Mina: Well let's go find him and stop him.

Trista: Then meet us at our house. We will plan there.

Serena: Ok see you then.

Trista and Hotaru had left to go back home and tell Amara and Michele. Serena went to go tell Darien about their plan to find this new enemy.

*Mysterious voice*: Did you the Emerald?

???: Yes. And I will soon find the rest and I will have full power. Then I could destroy this pitiful world as I did to Mobius.

**Who is this new villain? And will the scouts be able to stop him? Find out next time.**


	2. The meddling ones

**Previously on sailor moon z. A new being has appeared and is on a search for strange gems called "Chaos Emeralds." The scouts are now on there way to meet up and plan there attack on this new foe. Can they stop him? Find out today on Sailor Moon Z!**

**The Meddling Fools! **

At the outers' house the scouts and Darien were planning what to do about this new enemy. So far no good ideas were being made.

Serena: Ok so we lure this enemy with a female robot that he might like.

Everyone (except serena): No!

Serena: Then what are we suppose to do then?

Amara: Well all I know is that we have to stop him before he crushes the city under his power.

Lita: But Hotaru said that this guy was really powerful! How will we stop him at our power levels?

Rei: I don't know but we have to atleast try and stop him.

Hotaru: Everyone! Come in here! There is something on the new!

The others went into the living room and saw on the news that 5 robots were attacking the city.

Serena: Look more robots! Scouts, lets bust a move!

Moon Crisis power…

Mercury star power…

Mars star power…

Jupiter star power…

Venus star power…

Uranus planet power…

Neptune planet power…

Pluto planet power…

Saturn planet power…

MAKE UP!!!!

As the scouts and Tuxedo mask made their way to down town they found that the town was in ruins. There were citizens dead everywhere you looked, and there were pools of blood everywhere.

Eternal sailor moon: Oh my goodness…

Sailor Neptune: Look at all these innocent lives.

Sailor Jupiter: Those monsters… how can they do such things?

???:To find the Gem of Admisity!

Tuxedo Mask: Fiends! Show yourselves!

???: We have power!

???: We kick $$

???: We are too fly

???: We wear fashionable cloths

???: We eat Doughnuts!

???: We are…The Axem Rangers X!

Sailor Venus: What are some power ranger wannabe's?

Axem Red: How dare you compare us to them?! Rangers show no MERCEY!

Eternal Sailor moon: Scouts Bust-a-move!

From a secret lair the mysterious beings were watching the scouts at action.

**The sailors have now encountered a new enemy called the Axem Rangers. Can our Heroin's defeat them? Find out next time on Sailor moon Z! **


	3. Friends from another world

**Last time on Sailor Moon Z, The scouts have met a new threat called The Axem Rangers. Will our Heroin's be successful against this new enemy? Find out today on Sailor Moon Z!**

**Friends from another world**

The scouts and Axem ranger had rushed toward eachother in intense speed and created a huge explosion making them jump high in the air. Green and Black were facing against Uranus and Neptune who tried to kick at them. But green and black knocked them back with their axes. Eternal Sailor Moon had used silver moon heart kiss hitting them, but Axem yellow had hit her and smashed her with his hammer. Sailor Jupiter had smashed into him hitting him multiple times. "Jupiter thunder clap zap!" The attack blew him toward the ground smashing him in the dirt. The Mars and Mercury were up against Axem Red and Pink. They used their fire and water attacks to knock out pink. Mars tried to kick Red but he spun his axe as a shield from her kick and knocked her back. Them Venus came up to uppercut him while Mars smashed him into the street. Venus and Tuxedo Mask went down to fight Red, but pink came in and slashed at them. The Saturn smashed pink into the ground while still on her. Pink and red were thrown at eachother with Tuxedo mask knocking into pink and Saturn used an uppercut on Red. When he hit the ground he was now furious. 'That's it. It's time we finished the fight." The other rangers had met up with him. "I'm going to the blade. Keep them busy." "Got it red", said Black. Red had vanished and appeared on the blade. The Breaker beam had rose up and red took a chaos emerald he already had. "Time to finish this fight" He put the emerald in the energy panel and charged up the breaker beam. Then Pluto noticed the flow of energy in the air. "Oh no…" She ran shouting "Scouts run!" The breaker beam fired in Eternal Sailor moon's direction making her fly in the air to be saved by Tuxedo mask. "Wow. Did the breaker beam just do that?" Then Black shouted, "What the hell red?! You almost hit us you moron!!" The scouts ran to Tuxedo mask to see if Sailor moon was ok.

"Wow that was a powerful attack", said sailor moon. "But it looks like they are about to fire another attack at us", shouted Jupiter. The beam was charging as she predicted. "Adios Sailor fool." Before he could fire a huge metal capsule feel out of the sky smashing and destroying The Blade. Red ended up flying in the air and landed in the ground. "Red are you ok?" "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK?!!" Then the capsule opened and two spinning balls flew out hitting yellow, green, black, and pink ranger away. This gave the scouts an advantage to blast Axem red away along with is friends. "Darn you sailor scouts!!" The scouts all posed to victory music, until Saturn told them to look at the two beings infront of them. "Hey you wouldn't be Sailor moon would you?" "Yes…I am", said Eternal Sailor moon. "Good then we got here in time then."

**With the Axem Rangers defeated the scouts now see two new creatures. Are they friend**s **or foes? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Z!**


	4. Sailor Mercury Vs Mecha Sonic

**Last time on Sailor Moon Z, The Scouts and The Axem Rangers found themselves in a very epic battle. In the end the scouts came out on top with the help of two mysterious beings are they friends or are they foes? Find out today on Sailor moon Z! **

**Sailor Mercury Vs. Mecha Sonic**

The scouts and the two Hedgehogs all went to Rei's Temple to discuss things over.

Serena: So you guys are from another world huh?

Sonic: Yup and it's a good thing we came when we came to help you guys.

Amara: So what are your names?

Sonic: The name's sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog. And this gentleman next to me is Shadow The Hedgehog.

Shadow: Hm the pleasures all yours.

Luna: So sonic why are you and shadow here anyway?

Sonic: Well we…

Shadow: Sonic no! Don't include them in this. It's our mission, lets not get them involved.

Sonic: No shadow, we need their help if we want to find the chaos emeralds.

Artamis: Chaos emeralds? What are those?

Sonic: Shadow, care to explain?

Shadow: *sigh* If I must.

The chaos emeralds are ancient mystical gems that contain ultimate power within them. There are only 7 of them in existence. With all 7 of them are together they can give someone extreme power. This could make them invincible and unstoppable.

This made the scouts and Darien all shocked and get scared at the thought of a yohman using the emeralds.

Serena: So you guys came here to look for them?

Sonic: Yes, we came to find them so can you help us?

Lita: Sure we can! Lets go guys!

Sonic: Ok lets bust-a-move!

Sonic runs past everyone in supersonic speed, while everyone followed him afterwards.

Shadow: We always have to do it his way…..

Thus the scouts and the hedgehogs began their search for the emeralds. Eternal Sailor moon and Mars look all over Jubann high school. Pluto and Shadow looks over the mountains and hills. Uranus and Jupiter looked near hotels and parks. Saturn and Sonic looked above buildings and towards. While Venus and Mercury looked in the forest. In the forest Mercury looked in the bush on a cliff. In it was the red chaos emerald.

"Awesome! Ok lets go back to the others." Just then flash came out of nowhere. The cliff Mercury was standing on was falling and Venus watched as she fell. "NO, AMI!! Sailor Moon!!"

Ami was falling down the cliff and landed hard on the ground at the bottom. When at the bottom she grabbed the emerald and tried to walk. "Hand over that emerald little girl" "No never", she said to the being. "Fine then. You shall die then!" The Robot flew straight for mercury punching her in the face. The punch made her fly straight through a hillside and into a meadow. Mecha then pulled out his gun and started shooting at Mercury. She jumped and dodged all his shoots and used him reloading to an advantage. "Mercury aqua Illusion" Mecha vanished before the attack hit him and he appeared behind her and shot her in the back. Mercury fell down in intense pain. The robot took the emerald from the defeated mercury. "Time to end you." Just then Valis came in and kicked the robot in the head. "Don't you dare touch her you monster!" The robot said nothing and teleported away. "That was mecha sonic", said sonic as he came along with everyone elsa. "Mecha-who", said valis "Mecha sonic. He is also after the emeralds and we have to stop him." "We will explain more on the way", said sonic "right now lets get mercury to a hospital." Valis grabbed Mercury and carried her following everyone elsa.

**Our hero's have now seen the enemy they were looking for this whole time. And to make things worse Sailor Mercury is badly injured form her battle. Can the scouts find the rest of the emeralds with mercury down for the count? And just what is the connection Sonic and Shadow have with Mecha sonic? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Z!**


	5. Team Axsus

**Last time on Sailor Moon Z, the scouts searched to find the legendary Chaos Emeralds with the help of Sonic and Shadow. During the search Sailor Mercury found one but was attacked by the new enemy Mecha Sonic. Thus mercury was defeated and Mecha escaped with the Emerald and left the others to care for her. Will they find the other emeralds? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Z!**

**Team Axsus**

At Ami's house the scouts were taking care of her to help her heal.

Valis: Ami……

Serena: Don't worry Val she'll be fine, trust me on this one.

Sonic: Guys……I'm so sorry for what happened to Ami. If we told you about Mecha then she wouldn't be in the condition she is in.

Lita: Don't blame yourself sonic we didn't know how strong he would be.

Sonic: Well let me tell you guys about me and shadow's past.

_We lived in a beautiful land called Mobius. It was the most beautiful place anyone could go to. Me and my friends lived on mobius living out our days. But there was one person who tried to take over our world. His name was Dr. Eggman. Everytime I faced him I was always able to defeat him. Then he made robot versions of me. But I always beat those rust buckets. But one of those copies would keep coming back. His name was Metal Sonic. Everytime I faced him I always beat him. Then one day he did what I never expected, he fused with the other 3 robots. Thus turning him into Mecha Sonic. He destroyed everything and killed all. He first started out with my bestfriend Tails, then he went and killed Amy, even the great knuckles fell under his hand. The lives of innocent little creatures suffered. So I HAD to stop him. With the 7__th__ Chaos Emerald I was ready for him. But I failed to defeat him, and all I could do was watch in horror as he was transforming. I was lucky though. If shadow hadn't came when he came, I would have been finished. He used chaos control teleporting the emeralds somewhere elsa. Mecha used chaos control and teleported somewhere elsa also. So me and shadow had to act fast and find the emeralds before he did. So we created a capsule to teleport in. And well you guys already know the rest._

Trista: Oh my god…….Sonic…

Amara: That monster! How could kill so many innocent lives like that?

Makoto: Sonic, I'm so sorry for what happened to your home.

Minako: Yea, you guys lost everything because of mecha.

Sonic: Well if we have to stop him so he won't do what he did there. But I need to know…will you guys help us.

Serena looked at the other scouts and they looked back at her and nodded

Moon eternal crisis power…

Mars star power…

Jupiter star power…

Venus star power…

Uranus planet power…

Neptune planet power…

Pluto planet power…

MAKE UP!!

(Team fortress 2 music plays)

Sailor Scout!!

Sonic: Thanks guys. I own you one.

Sailor Saturn: Sure thing. So how will we find the emeralds?

Medic: I believe I can help with that.

Sailor Moon: Doctor!

Sailor Pluto: Hey doc, why are you here?

Medic: I heard about this monster and these gems so I came to bring you this.

He took out a gameboy like device.

Darien: So what is it doctor?

Medic: It is a chaos radar. It will help you find the emeralds. It's all powered by this chaos emerald.

He took out the Yellow Chaos Emerald he was holding.

Shadow: A chaos emerald??!

Medic: Yup it is what allows this device to find the other emeralds.

Just then something grabbed the emerald as fast as the wind and the others panicked.

Sailor Mars: Oh no someone took it.

Sonic: We have to find the person who took it.

Shadow: Please, standing here is getting us no where if you don't mind I'll be going after the emerald.

Sailor Neptune: Shadow wait we…

Before she could tell him the plan he raced out the door after the thief's

Sonic: Lets follow him and see where he goes.

So sonic and the scouts went to follow shadow and find him and the emerald thieves. They soon came to a meadow field to find shadow with the thief's.

Shadow: So you're the ones who took the emeralds. Why exactly did you take them?

???: For our own reason. It shouldn't bother you rat boy.

Shadow: Now you will die for that.

Shadow rushed at them but the leader used dark cannon on him blasting him back.

Sonic: Shadow!

Sonic and the scouts rushed to his side to see if he was ok.

Sailor Jupiter: Are you ok shadow?

Shadow: I'm fine. But who are they.

???: We will tell you.

Axsus: I'm Axsus

Xalyssa: I'm xalyssa

Malikziux: Malikziux is the name

Xyra: And I'm Xyra

Axsus: And we are Team Axsus! So bring it on!

**So now the scouts have encountered a new team also out for the emeralds. And these guys don't mess around. Our hero's have to act fast if they want to win. Will they beat team Axsus, or will they crash and burn. Find out next time on Sailor moon Z!**


	6. Sailor scouts vs Team Axsus

**Last time on Sailor Moon Z, Sonic told the scouts about his and shadows** **and how Mecha Sonic came to be. Thus the scouts meeting up with Medic who gave them a device powered by a chaos emerald to find the other emeralds. But then someone came in and took the emerald. The scouts found out it was a new team called Team Axsus, and they mean business. Will our heroes be able to win? Find out today on Sailor Moon Z**

**Sailor scouts vs. Team Axsus**

The two teams were in the heat of the fight as each member duked it out. Eternal Sailor moon and Axsus both went back and forth between hitting eachother and Axsus used the blade of asylum to slash at her. Xalyssa was against Mars, Shadow, and Venus who tried to combine their attacks to knock her out but she used chain of disaster and raped the scouts and shadow in it.

"Escape this. Marine Blast"

The blast sent them heading for the ground.

"Damn….she's too strong for us," said shadow.

"We have to atleast try harder."

At the sound of that Malikiziux used earthshader making the earth fall beneath them. Pluto and Saturn ran knocked him over to save their friends. Malikiziux started running with Pluto and Saturn after his tail. So he used soul stealer to steal Pluto's soul. Doing so made her drop to the ground

"Setsuna-mama," cried Saturn.

Malikiziux put her soul back in and kicked Saturn and blasted Pluto. Xyra flew into malikziux and they both got smacked by Uranus and Neptune who flew after them repeatedly hitting them and used a combined attack

"World shaking"

"Deep Submerging"

The attacks made them land hard on the ground where Jupiter summoned an electric shield around Sonic who used a spindash and rushed into Axsus and his team over and over and they landed on the meadows.

"Ok now it's time to end this now," yelled axsus.

"Bring it on. We can take anything you guys got," said Sonic

"Fine then. Guys lets use the blitz twister"

Malikziux, Xalyssa, and Xyra climbed on eachothers shoulders with Axsus on Xyra's. They started spinning faster. Suddenly the chaos emerald was shining and their attack was really powered up.

"Now this is POWER!" yelled Axsus.

They rushed to the scouts and the hedgehogs knocking everyone through three mountains and landing in intense pain. Sailor Moon looked up seeing team axsus laughing.

"Hey sailor ditz we have your little radar," teased Xyra

"We'll be seeing you baby doll," said Malikziux

"N…..no……." trailed sailor moon.

**Thus Team Axsus has become triumphant against our heroes. Even worse, they have the emerald radar. How will our heroes recuperate from this defeat? Will they get the radar back in time from Team Axsus? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Z.**


	7. Island of the Ancients pt 1

**Last time on Sailor Moon Z, the scouts had encountered a new enemy called "Team Axsus." In a fierce battle Axsus and his team were able to win against our heroes. They now have the emerald and the emerald radar. Will our heroes get it back and find the emeralds again? Find out today on Sailor Moon Z.**

**Island of the ancients**

The sky was dark and mist covered the ground. Sonic was standing face to face with Mecha again.

"You monster…..what have you done…..I will never forgive you!!"

Mecha didn't respond to him. He just rushed up to sonic and started attacking him over and over till he smashed sonic into the ground. The last emerald was on the ground and mecha quickly rushed to grab it. Sonic jumped out of the hole and saw Mecha transforming.

"Hahahahahahahaha," laughed mecha.

"Finally, I can transform into my ultimate form."

Mecha was slowly transforming more and more. Then finally Mecha was complete.

"SO MUCH POWER!!!! And so this ends the legend of Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Mecha the pulled out his blaster and charged it up to max power and blasted in Sonics' direction.

"AHHHHH!!!"

"NO!", yelled Sonic.

Sonic sat up and saw that he was in a bed and back at Serena's house.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME WOMAN!!!"

Sonic look out the room door to see shadow, yelling at Minako, who was trying to help him.

"Come on shadow," said minako, "you need to heal your wounds"

"Well I don't need you to help me. I am perfectly capable of healing myself!"

"Yo shadow, being difficult as usual aye," said sonic

"Hey sonic are you doing better," asked Makoto

Shadow had kicked sonic into the wall for trying to talk down to him.

"I don't need to be lectured by you. If we didn't get beat by Team Axsus then I would still have my pride with me."

"Who cares about your…wait Team Axsus beat us!?", asked sonic.

"Seems like it," said Darien, "Their special attack was so powerful it beat you guys. Luckily Sailor moon had enough strength to carry you all back to the house."

"Man I didn't think it was that powerful."

"Urge!! It wasn't their attack," said Shadow, "It was the power of the Chaos Emerald. It made their attack more powerful. If they didn't have it then I would kick their emo covered…"

"Well, that's quite the warrior talk."

Hey medic," said Amara, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I found a solution to finding the emeralds. I made a new radar. It's called the "Regulator emulator excelled dash pad."

"WHAT," said Serena.

"It's a radar to find the radar meatball head"

"Precisely," said medic

"But wouldn't have it been easier to just make another radar then to make a radar radar?" asked rei.

"Well actually it could have." said medic.

With hearing that everyone, but shadow, anime fell from the stupid response.

"Anyway lets see if it works."

Medic turned the radar on and it showed the location of the other radar.

"It seems that the other radar is at the Island of The Ancients." said Trista.

Hearing this made Ami wake wide awake. She listened in to hear what the group had to say.

"Axsus and his team must be their trying to find another emerald," said Hotaru.

"The lets go give them a friendly visit," said Makoto

"Then what are standing here for, lets take my poltergeist rider," said Medic.

Everyone went outside to the rider.

"Minako wait," said Darien, "take this with you"

It was a 1-up he gave to her.

"Use it when you most need it."

"Thanks Darien."

"Mina, Hurry up already," said Rei.

Minako ran outside and climbed on the rider.

"Ok everyone hang on."

Medic started up the engine but the rider ran backwards crashing.

"Sorry," said medic, "It was in reverse"

He changed gears and drove it and Minako was holding on to a rope that was attached to the rider while screaming for help.

Darien walked into the room Ami was in to check in on her.

"What the…Ami where are you. Ami, AMI!" yelled Darien.

**To be continued…**

**Remember to look at my Sailor moon truth or dare fic and review to that. **


	8. Island of the Ancients pt 2

**Island of the ancient's pt 2 **

The scouts and Medic were heading toward the island passing over the chip chip ocean. On the way there Venus accidently fell in the ocean when the others got to the island. Neptune saw that she was drowning and jumped in to save her and brought her back to the island. On the island the group looked around and saw the beautiful and majestic scenery of the island.

"Wow this place beautiful," said Sailor moon.

"Yes it is. This is the home of the yoshi's," said Medic.

"It is a great place. But too bad about Venus," said Sonic

Venus was laying on the ground and her belly was big because of all the water in it. Mercury took her leg and pulled it up and down till all the water was out of her.

"So we should start looking for the emeralds," said Mars

"Ah I think I already found one," said Medic

He pointed out the purple chaos emerald and went over to take it.

"Sonic wait a minute," said Shadow," Do u feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Exactly. I can sense a chaos emerald from 100 miles away. But that isn't even 5ft from us, yet I can't feel anything.

"That could only mean…" trailed sonic.

"AHHH!" yelled Medic.

He had got caught in a net hanging from a tree. The others rushed to him while shadow picked up the emerald.

"A fake. I knew it," said Shadow

"Can anybody help me?" said Medic

Then the scouts and hedgehogs saw a green yoshi with a leaf on its head and holding a spear facing them.

"Sailor moon go see if it could help us," said Mars

Sailor moon went to it and asked if it could help. But the yoshi didn't answer her. When she turned around it poked her in the butt with its spear.

"SAILOR MOON!!!"

Soon more and more Yoshi's came. Then a huge yoshi appeared with them and they didn't look too happy to see them.

"Hmmm….Guess it's my turn," said Shadow.

He threw the emerald up in the air and as soon as it came down shadow kicked it into a yellow yoshi and then he rushed to it punching him over and over then he kicked it into a rock.

"Shadow what are you doing?!" said sonic.

The giant yoshi gave signal for the other yoshi's to attack. Sailor Moon then attacked the green and yellow yoshi near her. Sonic turned into a spin ball with Sailor Pluto knocking him into three yoshi's at a time. Sailor moon used one of the Yoshi's spear to attack the green and yellow yoshi. The big yoshi took action and attacked sailor moon.

"No sailor moon!" said sonic. Then a yoshi knocked into him.

"HELP ME!!!" said Venus who got swallowed by a yoshi.

Before the giant yoshi could attack, Sailor Mercury rushed in and kicked it. The giant Yoshi walked up to her and was about to attack but the leader yoshi called.

"Thunderfoot stop!" said the tribe leader.

Two yoshi's were carrying a big yoshi to Sailor moon and mercury.

"Sailor Mercury, why do you side with these lowlifes?"

"They are my friends Chief Yoshiro," said Mercury, "and I assure you they are not evil."

"Hmmm….Ok I believe you," said Yoshiro.

"Please come this way. We have to show you something."

The group followed Yoshiro and his yoshi's to a meadow of yoshis working.

"What happened to them?" asked Sailor Venus

"Well it goes like this…" said Yoshiro.

_3 Weeks ago I was taking a morning walk when I stumbled across a shiny gem. But before I could pick it up Yomen attack. But, the gem had shined and they ran away. I thought that this was a gift from the ancient gods. So I put it on a giant yoshi statue for all to see its greatness. Then one day 4 mysterious yoshi's came and wanted to see the gem. But I soon found out they weren't yoshis at all and they enslaved most of my people. They force them to find the gems._

"And I don't know what to do to save them," said Yoshiro.

"We can free them for you," said Sailor Neptune.

The scouts and hedgehogs ran into the meadow and started breaking the chains to free the yoshis. Well all except for the one that Venus tried to free that had a chain chop on it.

"Thank you all….Now my people can escape."

"Hey guys look the emerald," said Sailor Jupiter.

"I got it," said Sonic. He ran to the yoshi shrine with the emerald on it but before he could get it, something else grabbed it in a flash.

"NO!"

"Yes! Another score guys," said Malikxius

"Not you guys again," said Sailor moon

"You forgot we came here looking for them meatball!" said Sailor mars.

"Guys look, it's the sailor wimps," said Xalyssa.

"Xyra and we grabbed the emerald without using this totally rad tech.

"It would work if you didn't use it upside down," said Axsus.

"Hey dudes! That totally rad tech is like ours Man!" said Sonic.

"Well too bad it's ours chumps. Guys lets do this."

Before they could do anything something grabbed the radar from Axsus.

"The hell?! Where did it go???"

"I have it right here fool," said the voice.

"No…It can't be," said Sailor Moon.

Jedite, Neflite, Zoycite, and Malicite were standing far from the scouts, with Jedite holding the emerald.

"Hello sailor scouts," said Zoycite.

"How are you all alive?" said Sailor Mercury.

"Lets just say….a gentleman by the name of….Majin Buu revived us and queen beryl too," said Neflite.

"And in return we would work with him. And bringing the emeralds to him is a good start too.

"Beryl….one name I'd never thought I'd hear of again," said moon

"Well that emerald is ours so hand it over," said Xalyssa

"Then fight us for it fools," said Malicite.

"Not unless we have anything to say about it," says Pluto.

"Scouts……BUST-A-MOVE!!" said Sailor moon and the teams rushed at eachother.

Outside the island Mecha sonic was floating and was heading straight for it.

**In the mists of going to the island The Sailor Scouts have met up with old foes that are too after the emeralds themselves. But Mecha is on his way as well. Can the scouts stop him before it's too late? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Z. **


End file.
